Solve for $x$ : $9\sqrt{x} - 2 = 7\sqrt{x} + 8$
Explanation: Subtract $7\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(9\sqrt{x} - 2) - 7\sqrt{x} = (7\sqrt{x} + 8) - 7\sqrt{x}$ $2\sqrt{x} - 2 = 8$ Add $2$ to both sides: $(2\sqrt{x} - 2) + 2 = 8 + 2$ $2\sqrt{x} = 10$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2} = \frac{10}{2}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = 5$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = 5 \cdot 5$ $x = 25$